


Justice, Justice

by ParadifeLoft



Series: Not Your Hero [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Ethical Dilemmas, F/F, Gen, Greyromantic Character, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Queerplatonic Relationships, Religious Discussion, jedi politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadifeLoft/pseuds/ParadifeLoft
Summary: Leeha checks in following the Knight's team gets their next assignment - taking down Master Sedoru - after saving Voss.





	Justice, Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant bits of canon that have been removed via exacto knife and had replacements inserted for my 'verse
> 
> 1\. The Voss commando Tala-Reh from the Jedi Knight's Voss missions doesn't destroy Sel-Makor by sacrificing herself and dying; rather she brings the truth of Sel-Makor and the Gormak war back to leaders of both peoples and leads peace talks between them, thereby "starving out" the conflict that Sel-Makor feeds on.
> 
> 2\. Leeha remains with the Knight's crew (like the companion she should have been!!) instead of going back to Jedi HQ when freed from the Emperor's brainwashing. She kills Jomar Chul though (who's a past rather than current lover) before that happens, as alluded to earlier in the series... sorry Jomar.

“Rivka? May I come in?”

The voice was soft, cautious not to startle her; though Rivka had sensed her presence before she spoke nonetheless. “The Meedees said you seemed upset.”

Rivka pressed the button to open the door from across the room, and shifted on the bed.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the sentiment, but - not like that’s exactly newsworthy, these days,” she replied, watching as Leeha moved into her - their - quarters.

“Well, even so,” said Leeha, stopping a foot or so from the bed. Her mouth twisted anxiously and she blinked. “Would you want to talk about any of it?”

Rivka shrugged. “Well everything’s completely fucked to hell, isn’t it,” she said flatly, after a few moments’ silence. “A soldier who’s destined to save her people by creating peace, while the Order that’s supposed to keep peace sends it’s members out to fight a war? The fact that we would interfere in a people’s life, leave, and then condemn what they’d become when we came back like it was all their doing?”

“And the war we’re fighting… It’s not even as soldiers, either. More like assassins. Assassins sent after our own - I mean you heard Master Satele on the comm!”

The worried, unnerved look on Leeha’s face had trickled out into the Force as Rivka spoke. “I expect she’s under a lot of stress…” she murmured. “I can forgive her a lapse in eloquence, given the circumstances…”

“Yeah, well, we’re still being sent to take down another Jedi, whether it’s put in niceties or not. Meanwhile the literal Sith assassin is working with us to save the galaxy.”

Leeha moved to sit on the side of the bed, subdued and pensive. “I don’t want Master Sedoru to be forced to do to the Republic soldiers what I did to Jomar,” she said quietly, after a few moments. “It is… important to me that he is stopped before it gets to that point.”

Rivka squashed the thoughts buzzing against her mouth for the sake of sensitivity. Not that it was exactly easy - all they really did was slide back down into her stomach. In the Force, she reached out to find Leeha’s presence, trying to convey a reassuring sympathy and understanding, and certainty. Not something she felt herself, but that scarcely fazed her lately.

“She could have considered that, though. Or any other thousand concerns.” It was hard to get rid of her frustrations entirely. “Instead all she talks about is _face_ in front of the Republic.” She scowled. “If _anybody_ should be wanting to save face it should be _them_ , after their fucking incompetence left a _planet burning_ \- ”

“Rivka.”

She exhaled, closed her eyes, cast out for whatever shards of calm were available in her. Not a lot, but the reminder, the act of even looking, felt helpful, at least a little. “Sorry.”


End file.
